The present invention relates to a separating device.
Known separating devices can be designed as axial separating rotors of a combine harvester, which are used to separate crop picked up by the combine harvester into the different components thereof, and to separate and remove said components. The crop is separated by the separating device into a grain component and a non-grain component, such as straw and chaff, by a treatment process, which physically acts on the crop.
Document EP 2 298 063 A2 makes known a separating device, which is designed as an axial threshing-separating rotor. This axial threshing-separating rotor has the task of collecting grain contained in the crop in a first step via threshing, wherein the grain is separated from non-grain components. The grain is threshed and largely separated out in threshing section adjoining an inflow region of the axial threshing-separating rotor. Parts of the threshed-out grain reach the subsequent separating region of the axial threshing-separating rotor along with the non-grain components. The remaining grain is separated from the non-grain components in the separating region. The threshing section of the axial threshing-separating rotor comprises crop-treatment elements embodied as grates, which extend substantially transversely to the rotational direction of the axial threshing-separating rotor. The grates are directly engaged with the crop, which exerts a highly abrasive effect on the grates.
According to EP 2 298 063 A2, the grates have a circular cross-section in order to reduce grain damage. The grates are disposed on a ramp-shaped support element, which extends downward in the rotational direction of the axial threshing-separating rotor and extends into the crop stream. The ramp-shaped support element has a front side having a right-angled cross section in order to achieve a level of aggressiveness that is required for the threshing. The wear that occurs on the sharp-edged front edge of the ramp-shaped support element is correspondingly high, which is due to the high bearing pressure in this region. The high bearing pressure is exerted by the crop onto the support element, in particular onto the front edge facing the crop stream. A coating on the surface of the element, which is applied as protection against wear, is also worn off by the crop, thereby making it necessary to replace the support element and grates located thereon at regular, short intervals of time.